User talk:MiKael
Please add new messages to the bottom, thanks :] MiKael 21:23, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The 'Performances' section for the Born This Way era needs updating before you start missing performances. Hedi Slimane Sorry I didn't know it was fake. I found it on a fan site :) BadKids101 11:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please could I be in charge of the Performances for Born This Way page? (James 'Speechless' Alejandro) Nick Knight Photoshoots/outtakes Hi, sorry if im wrong about this, on the Nick Knight photoshootpage, when i go down to the 'born this way' photoshoot section, i tried making a new section called "outtakes" for the folowing photos: *The one were she is sitting down with her but showing, *The one were she is bending over slightly with her hand on her chest *The one were she is sitting down (this photo is in colour) with her hand on her face with the prosthetics on. The reason i wanted to make a new section is because those three photoshoots were not included in the booklet and when i search "nick knight born this way outtakes" or something like that into google it has those three, are these outtakes or not? because when ever i do make the new section for outtakes or put a caption under those photos saying "outtake" it always gets deleted Thanks :)Moicoiloi 08:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Censored/uncensored Hi, this isn't reaqlly an important question for gagapedia or anything. I just wanted to know why gaga and her record company make some of her songs censored?Moicoiloi 08:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Category Page: The fame Monster On the category page listing the tracks from 'the fame monster', it also lists the tracks from the fame, wouln't it be better for the fame monster songs category page to list just the 8 tracks from the fame monster? because the fame song page already has a ll the ones from the fame. Sorry if im wrong :)Moicoiloi 08:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Please update everything to do with the Born This Way era... the performances of Born This Way aren't even complete. The performances for Born This Way section REALLY needs sorting out. It's nowhere near up to date. Please Mikael, Please. Can you lock the Nick Knight page for everyone but the admin's and I? I spent almost 7 hours last night fixing the page and adding a photo someone removed, and recently a newcomer is adding "Judas" video stills to events that happened in 09. She even removed the Terry Richardson picture in "List of Photo Shoots." So, GaGapedia is counting on us (the people that do right things) to help. But some people don't get it. I'm gonna need help on this. Look around GaGapedia and try to fix minor edits, give people warnings that disobey our rules here on GaGapedia, etc. And add Spam Filters to ome pages to prevent "trolls" that remove photos, ad false info/pictures, remove content, and disrespect towards GaGapedia. Have A Nice Day, Badkids101, 9:39, 7/27/11 Gaga info and pictures to contribute Hello ........ My name is Tom Talmon, owner of Tom Talmon Studio,Inc. I have been part of the Gaga Creative team for some time. I have pictures and information that I would love to share with the site. Some of this information has already been snagged from my website, but I have more. How do I go about getting this stuff to you for review and possible posting.? By the way, the Lipstick gun was built by me and was made just before the Judas video was shot. This particular gun was never used in the Alejandro video and to my knowledge was never used since. FYI, the Lipstick Gun started off as an Air-Soft Desert Eagle. It was then rigged to twist Mac "Ruby Woo" lipstick out of the barrel and finally Gold plated. Thanks. TomT Yes!!! I have found the real first born this way picture promo tweet: (THE ALBUM 5 23 11 THE SONG 2 11 11) With the shadows of nick knight's camera because it's not blurred out. Lady Gaga VMA Alexander McQueen Dress Hi! how are you? So i think I found what collection that Lady Gaga's Dress that she wore to the VMA. I put on the info on the McQueen talk page. Tell me what you think. Yukikoandthe 02:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Philanthropy/Products and endorsements sliders So I'm sorting philanthropy and products and endorsements by era. I have some images as suggestions for the sliders. Of course, these are just suggestions and you are free to choose any image that you find fitting and/or appropiate. Philanthropy National_Equality_Imagine.jpg nat equality march.jpg Gaga Carpet 24.jpg 4th14k rally.jpg robinhoodgalacharitycheck.jpg MACVivaGlamPromotion.jpg Merchandise HeartbeatsPressConference.jpg CES2010.jpg CES2011.jpg My problem is that they are would both go into meia sliders in the end. Media already has 3 slides. With these, there would be a total of 5 slides, with a capacity of 4. Is there any solution for this. Do you think contacting wikia could help? Agpuh 04:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) So first of all, it wasn't that you weren't clear enough in 140 characters or less, i just chose to ignore you :P I do plan on continuing with products and endorsements and am more than willing to work on it. I may, as you suggested, keep it all on one page, but I still want the sliders so that I can link directly to that era. For this page, I'm looking for the full quote Gaga made about Tap tap revenge. I don't remember or know where to find the whole thing, but I know it goes like "My record company will hate me for saying this but this is a really good deal. You get my entire album for $4.99 and it's a game too - Lady Gaga" if you can find it or tell me where to find it, that would be much appreciated. Secondly, I'm glad you told me that philanthropy would be incorporated into the Lady Gaga page. I'm not going to worry about that until you're done with that page (which, with your track record for turning pages into phase one after you said you would, could take awhile :p). I'm glad that I don't have to put this into Media anymore, so everything balances out. Agpuh 01:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way Booklet Pictures In My Born This Way album booklet, I was looking through GaGapedia's Nick Knight pictures and I realized that the pictures in the Booklet are larger than the ones on GaGapedia's "Nick Knight" page. The first image in the booklet, shows more of the Vintage Jeans on both sides. (GaGapeida's image shows less of the Vintage Jeans) On the second image, Gaga's entire foot is showing in my booklet. (GaGapedia's image only shows half of her foot) In the third image, both of GaGa's heels are showing in my booklet. (GaGapedia's image shows only one heel) On the fourth image, GaGa's leather pants and belly button is showing in my booklet. (GaGapedia's image shows half of her belly button and none of her pants) In the fifth image, GaGa's entire Mirror Dress and both Arms are showing. (GaGapedia's image only shows half of each) In the sixth image, GaGa's nails are fully exposed and hand, While part of her leather pants are showing. (GaGapedia's image only shows part of the top of the hand, while none of her leather pants are shown) I don't know how to upload the Album Booklet pictures in High Definition without any scratches or light dents. Do yuo know how to? Sincerley, BornGaGaMonster : Hi, : There's no way unless you have the actual (aka original) picture. But you can do a good job with a scanner these days. However, the picture we use on the BTW page are from the digital booklet. I'm curious what edition do you have as most of them don't include these "extended parts. : M!KÆL 23:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Nick Knight/Born This Way Photo Shoot May you please take some time to look at my Sandbox please? It's an improved Born This Way photo shoot section and I wanted to know what you thought about it :) Thank you and have a good day, BornGaGaMonsterBornGaGaMonster 03:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh hello there! Thank you for the warm welcome. -GlamourMuppet 20:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) warning, blanking my brother is threatning to attack gagapedia and to blank the pages to get me IP banned, i am warning you, anything u can do? Wow! Thanks So Much! Thanks M!Kael! But where in the world did you find those self portraits? Thanks! Thank you! I added the picture and the info on the page :D But I was wandering one thing... How do users become Admins? Because I would really like to become the 'Tech Admin' of GaGapedia :) What I mean by Tech Admin, is by improving pages and adding photos. Kinda like a normal Admin that fixes and replaces LQ photos with HQ photos. If it would become possible, I would be very happy :) Best Wishes, BornGaGaMonster 22:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Alexander McQueen On the Alexander McQueen page, the information you just removed was not about shoes. If you read the name of the picture, it even says that it is about the "TIGHTS". 16:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pianos Can i make a one page to combine all of the small piano pages. i could sort it like I would for teacups or something. Have them by years... Anyway, I have ideas what to do, but I want the greenlight first. Agpuh 17:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC)